


You're ruining my reputation

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protective Serpents, Protective Toni, Toni likes Cheryl a whole lot, stay away from her girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: The serpents are very protective but...Toni won't let them tear down Cheryl whatsoever.She just wants her family and her girlfriend to get along, is that too much to ask?Idk what this is but you can have it anyway...





	You're ruining my reputation

Toni leant her arms on the bar, tapping her foot impatiently. She was working at the Whyte Wyrm tonight, and Cheryl said she would try and come to see her to alleviate any boredom, but it was still early so she probably wouldn’t rock up for a while yet.

They had been dating for a while now, and Toni was surprised by how fast she had fallen in such a short amount of time. She didn’t know someone like Cheryl could make her this happy.

And she was grateful she could make Cheryl happy too.

Her phone buzzed as she received a text from her girlfriend **_Hey T.T, I won’t be long, try not to die of boredom without me xoxo C_**

Toni grinned, typing back a response **_Can’t make any promises babe, hurry up x_**

‘Hey Toni, can we have a word?’ Jughead appeared at the bar, Sweet Pea and Fangs beside him.

‘Uh sure, what’s up guys?’ She shoved her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms.

Jughead adjusted his hat. ‘Uh look, we’re only saying this because we care about you, but do you really think that dating Cheryl Blossom is such a good idea?’

Toni’s jaw dropped, and she let out a laugh. ‘Um _what?’_

‘We just want to make sure.’ Sweet Pea offered up weakly. ‘She hasn’t exactly been our best friends since we met has she.’

‘I can’t believe you guys are even commenting on my dating life.’ The girl clenched her jaw in anger. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘What if she’s using you T?’ Jughead shrugged. ‘She hates the Southside.’

Toni slammed her hand down on the bar, unaware of the fact that her girlfriend had shown up and was standing in the doorway listening. ‘You better keep your mouth fucking shut Jughead before I shut it for you. You don’t get to say shit about my girlfriend or our relationship. You don’t know her like I do.’

Cheryl bit back a smile as she watched on.

‘I’m sorry, you know I’m not doing this to be mean Toni.’ He carried on. ‘I just don’t know if you can trust her.’

‘I know you’re looking out for me, but this really isn’t your place to say whether I should trust her. Because I do.’ Toni told him. ‘And might I remind you that your little girlfriend wasn’t exactly a fan of us either before she _became one of us.’_

Jughead put his hands up. ‘I get it I’m sorry.’

‘You’d better get it, and this better not happen again.’ She pursed her lips.

Sweet Pea wrung his hands awkwardly. ‘We want you to be happy.’

‘Cheryl makes me happy, and I want you guys to get along so can you just try not to talk shit about my girl otherwise I promise there will be trouble; family or not.’

‘You make me happy too.’ Cheryl stalked over to the bar, much to the surprise of the serpents.

‘Uh Cheryl, we’re sorry. We’re just looking out for family you know?’ Fangs explained.

Cheryl nodded slowly. ‘Look, I’m not planning on intentionally ever hurting T.T, so you guys can all put your knives away. If Toni wants us to get on, then so do I.’

Sweet Pea smiled, holding out his hand. ‘Fresh start?’

The redhead shook his hand. ‘Why not.’

Toni grinned at her girlfriend and friends. ‘I like this. Now scram guys, I want to hang out with my girl.’

The serpents made themselves scarce as Cheryl perched herself on a stall on the opposite side of the bar. Toni leant forward kissing her gently.

‘Hey.’ She said quietly.

Cheryl smiled. ‘I like how you stood up for me.’

‘Of course, what else would I do?’ The brunette shrugged. ‘I know you’re more than what people think. And I’m grateful I get to see that side of you.’

The redhead grinned, ducking her head. ‘You’re so cheesy.’

‘Eurgh I know, you’re ruining my reputation.’

‘I could say the exact same thing.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes teasingly. ‘But I guess I can get over it or whatever.’

‘Good.’ Toni winked, kissing her again.


End file.
